


A Week in London

by racesgirl2000



Category: Lovejoy (TV), New Tricks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: When she is shot at, DCI Sandra Pullman asks her ex boyfriend Eric Catchpole and the rest of the Lovejoy Antiques gang to London. This fanfic takes place during Lovejoy season 2 and is probably a prequel to New Tricks





	1. Calling East Anglia

On the top floor of the building, DI Sandra Pullman was disguised as an estate agent as she showed off the newly refurbished studio flat in to his clients.

"Nice view, isn't it?" she asked her clients.

"Yes." said the redhaired young woman who was looking at the city of London. The meeting went on when suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard almost hitting Sandra's arm.

"What the hell was that?" Sandra asked her clients.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" the dark haired young man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine,sir," Sandra replied as she rushed outside and spoke to the officer who was with her. "Lucie, get me my ex boyfriend."

"Which one?" aked DI Lucie Fox.

"Eric Catchpole." said Sandra.

"The bloke from Lovejoy?" asked Lucie. "I've seen a picture of him and he's so hunky."

Meanwhile in East Anglia, Eric Catchpole and his best friend Mike Kennedy were sitting at their usual booth eating and listening to rock 'n' roll music at Johnny's Diner.

"Sodding hell, Mike, there's nothing to see here anymore." said Eric.

"Yeah, like all of a sudden, we've seen about every inch of this part of England." Mike added.

"I wish I could go to London. I ain't seen some of the clothes there." sighed Eric as he saw his boss Lovejoy and Lady Jane Felsham enter the diner.

"Eric, guess what," said Lovejoy. "You don't mind, Mike."

"Okay, Lovejoy, your jokes are getting kind of old," said Mike. "Did your cleaner finally quit?"

"Yesterday, that ex of yours Sandra Pullman was showing a studio flat to a couple while posing as an estate agent when a bullet when right past him." said Lovejoy.

"And what's this got to do with us?" Lady Jane asked.

"She wants us to be her bodyguards for a week," Lovejoy replied. "We must find out who's behind this. We leave tonight and we'll have to take the train."

"You mean we take the National Express from Lowestoft to Liverpool Street?" Eric asked.

"That's right, Eric," said Lady Jane. "Well, off we go to London and Eric, Tinker says be home at 7:30pm."

"So, like, where's our first pit stop?" Eric asked as the gang arrived in London the next day.

"Past Essex," replied Tinker Dill. "London should be close."

"Hey, guys, why are people looking at us?" asked Eric.

"Because some idiot told them I'm an antiques dealer," said Lovejoy glaring at Tinker who shrugged. "Hey, folks. I think that's those are the women."

As they got to Scotland Yard, Lovejoy and the gang entered the office but only Sandra and her mother Grace Pullman were there.

"Hello, I'm DI Sandra Pullman and this is my mum Grace, please take a seat." Sandra greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Lovejoy, this is my barker Tinker Dill," said Lovejoy. "This is my friend Lady Jane Felsham and this is my trainee..."

"I know, Eric Catchpole," Sandra said for Lovejoy. "Are you sure you're my bodyguards 'cause you look just as gorgeous as the last time I saw you."

"I'll say," said Tinker sarcastically. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Allow me, kind sir." Grace requested as she noticed Tinker staring at her.

"Oh my Gawd," said Eric. "Consider this not to be a full time fling between either of us."

"Thank you, Sandra," said Lady Jane before turning to the boys. "What do you boys say?"

"Wow, thanks, Sandra." said Eric as Tinker and Lovejoy both said "Thank you, Sandra."

"Now go to your suite, I'll call you when I need you." said Sandra.

Inside the suite, there was a kitchen, a living room and 2 bedrooms. After deciding what rooms they get, the four of them sat down at the living room.

"Sandra sure is a nice girl." Lovejoy commented as he stared at Eric.

"Well, how about we go shopping now?" Lady Jane suggested.

"But we're supposed to be bodyguards, remember?" Tinker reminded Lovejoy, Lady Jane and Eric.

"Oh, don't worry, Tink, we can always call her." said Eric.

Knowing he had been defeated, Tinker sighed and said "Well... okay, let's go shopping."


	2. London Calling

The team just got back from shopping, sat down at the living room and unwrapped their shopping.

"There sure are a lot of things to see here in London." Lady Jane said.

Eric took out a black leather jacket, hugged it and said "Wow, this jacket's, like, so hip, man."

The door bell rang. Lovejoy got it to see Sandra and Grace and said "Like, wow, Sandra, Mrs P, what a surprise."

"Nice to meet you too." said Grace as Tinker gave her a kiss on the hand and she slapped him in the face in return.

Eric smiled, took Sandra's hand and said in a macho sort of voice "Hey, baby, great to see ya."

Seeing what was going on, Lovejoy and Lady Jane left and Lovejoy said "We'll leave you all alone now."

The next morning, Lovejoy and Lady Jane were watching Jeeves and Wooster on TV while Tinker was talking to Grace as she and Sandra arrived which meant Eric and Sandra were having breakfast together.

"What do you think?" Sandra asked.

"It's cool, Sandra," said Eric cooly. "I didn't know you can cook."

"Thank you," said Sandra politely and finished her food. "My mum taught me that recipe which she saw on Kitty Campbell's cookery show."

"I dare say, Sandra," said Grace as she walked over to her daughter. "I think that Eric's a really nice boy inside."

"Excuse me, mum?" asked Sandra.

"Well, he's always blushing when you're around him." said Grace.

"Stop embarrassing me." snapped Sandra as she looked at Eric who was still eating his breakfast.

"So, Sandra. You, like, wanna go out this afternoon?" asked Eric.

"I'd love to." answered Sandra.

"Okay, great, right after I rent me a motorbike or do whatever a bloke like me in London would do." said Eric as he finished his breakfast.


	3. Dating Sandra again

After Eric's motorbike ride and the rest of the team went shopping that afternoon, the gang went into a Bentley Sandra loaned Lovejoy and rode back to the Hilton Hotel.

"Wow, thank God this thing's more luggage space." Lady Jane stated as he put his shopping in the boot of Sandra's car.

"So, where you want to go next?" asked Lovejoy from the driver's seat with Tinker beside him.

"Back to the Hilton Hotel," said Eric. "By the way, I gotta date with Sandra."

"Oooh!!" Tinker and Lovejoy said together.

Lovejoy stopped at the Hilton Hotel and dropped them all off so Eric could get changed. As soon as he was out of his usual black leather jacket, light blue shirt, blue jeans and black motorcycle boots and into a navy blue jacket, light blue shirt, gray pants, dark blue and yellow striped tie, black belt and black shoes, Eric took his motorbike and went to Ed's Easy Diner in Soho.

As Eric and Sandra, who was wearing a pink sleeveless dress, a matching jacket and matching shoes, entered Ed's Easy Diner that evening, they sat down near the window. Their waiter came and served their drinks. The jukebox played Shortnin' Break Rock by Tony Crombie and his Rockets.

I don't like cake, I don't like pie,  
I don't like sweets and I'll tell you why

'Cause mama's little baby loves shortnin'-shortnin',  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread,  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin'-shortnin',  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread,  
If you want my love you better see that I'm well fed

Ooh, you rock me, baby, everytime you roll that dough,  
I say you rock me, baby, everytime you roll that dough,  
Oh, mix it up good, get out your skillet and go-go-go

"So, tell me, where in London do you live?" asked Eric.

"Well, I live somewhere near Ealing Broadway station," replied Sandra. "My home's right near the centre."

"No kidding," Eric grinned. "I live in Long Melford which is known in East Anglia as Antiques Central."

"Wow, you must be pretty cultured," Sandra stated. "So, what is it you like about me?"

"Well, I think you're cute and nice, that's all." Eric answered.

"Thanks, Eric," said Sandra said as she leaned forward to kiss Eric. "Boys say that to me all the time."

I don't like wheat, I don't like rye,  
I don't like white and I'll tell you why

'Cause mama's little baby loves shortnin'-shortnin',  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread,  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin'-shortnin',  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread,  
If you want my love, you better see that I'm well fed

When you roll that dough, my heart goes flippety-flop,  
When you roll that dough, my heart goes flippety-flop,  
If you want my lovin', honey, keep your oven hot

'Cause mama's little baby loves shortnin'-shortnin',  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread,  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin'-shortnin',  
Mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread,  
If you want my lovin', can't you see that I'm well fed?

Shortnin' bread

In the living room the next morning while Lady Jane was getting the massage treatment, Lovejoy and Tinker were watching TV.

"Wow, that Blanche Hunt sure is cute, eh, Tink?" Lovejoy asked jokingly as they were watching Coronation Street.

"Lovejoy, Grace is better looking that Maggie Jones and I hope I might slap myself later." Tinker commented.

"How does that feel, love?" asked the Essex man who massaged Lady Jane.

"Hmm..Um...a little lower please." Lady Jane requested.

The man coughed, went back to massaging Lady Jane and asked in a low voice "How does that feel, baby?"

"That's not what I meant, Eamonn." said Lady Jane.

"So, Eric. How did the date go?" asked Lovejoy as Eric got out of his bedroom.

"It was great," said Eric. "We went to Ed's Easy Diner, saw all of Soho and saw that new Michael J. Fox film."

"You know, Eric, you're rushing into things." said Tinker.

"Yeah, you've barely seen the girl for years." Lovejoy concluded.

"Remember what happened last time?" asked Lady Jane looking up at Eric.

"Don't worry, guys," Eric assured the others. "If she's being chased by a crook..."

Sandra and Grace came into the living room and Sandra asked "So, Eric. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Eric responded.

"To visit Piccadilly Circus, remember?" Sandra asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot," Eric said. "Sorry, you guys, looks like I can't join you today."

"That's okay, Eric," said Lady Jane. "Grace has some plans for us."

A few seconds later, Eric got his black leather jacket on and left the suite with Sandra in tow.


	4. Rock with the Caveman

Eric and Sandra got out of Sandra's Bentley and walked around Piccadilly Circus and as they reached Tower Records, the two of them were talking.

"Like, wow, I had no idea that London's really that cool." said Eric as he looked at Sandra.

"Me too but after living here your whole life, you'll see another sight of London," Sandra explained as her stomach growled. "Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure, I'm gettin' hungry too." replied Eric.

After getting some ice cream, both Eric and Sandra explored Piccadilly Circus more and more.

The old-time cave dweller lived in a cave,  
Here's what he did when he wanted a rave,  
He took a stick and he drew on the wall,  
Man, I've heard he had himself a ball

Rock with the caveman,  
Roll with the caveman,  
Shake with the caveman,  
Break with the caveman, oh boy,  
Make with the caveman,  
Stalactite, stalagmite, hold your baby very tight

His way with women was rather neat,  
He'd love a girl right off her feet,  
You know that lyric writers never lie,  
It's where they got the sayin' "starry eye"

Rock with the caveman,  
Roll with the caveman,  
Shake with the caveman,  
Break with the caveman, oh boy,  
Make with the caveman,  
Stalactite, stalagmite, hold your baby very tight

Piltdown poppa sings this song,  
Archeology's done me wrong,  
British Museum's got my head,  
Most unfortunate 'cause I ain't dead

Rock with the caveman,  
Roll with the caveman,  
Shake with the caveman,  
Break with the caveman, oh boy,  
Make with the caveman

C.A.V.E... M.A.N. CAVEMAN!

That evening, Eric and Sandra entered his room and began to lie on his bed.

"I had fun tonight." Sandra said softly.

"Me too." Eric answered and they started kissing.

Eric tickled Sandra, put his hand on her knee and asked "You sure you wanna stay the night?"

"Sure I do." Sandra giggled.

"Wow, thanks, Sandra." said Eric.

"No, Eric," Sandra smiled. "Thank you."

As he accepted Sandra's invitation to stay the night, Eric noticed that she had fallen asleep beside him.


	5. The Next Day

In Eric's room, the DJ on the radio said "And here we have a request for the Stray Cats song Ubangi Stomp."

Well, I rocked over Italy and I rocked over Spain,  
I rocked in Memphis, it was all the same,  
Well, I rocked through Afrika and rolled of the ship  
And seen them natives doin' an odd lookin' skip,  
I parted the weeds and looked over the swamp,  
Seen them cats doin' the Ubangi-stomp

Ubangi-stomp with the rock and roll,  
Beats anything that you've ever been told,  
Ubangi-stomp, Ubangi-style,  
When it hits, it drives a cool cat wild

The song continued to play as Eric woke up wearing only his boxers and said "Whoa, what a weird dream."

Eric opened the bedside table drawer. There was nothing in it. He looked beside him to find that Sandra was sleeping with him and said "Holy crap."

Sandra woke up and asked "Eric, what are you doing in my room?"

"The question is what are you doing in my room?" Eric corrected with his eyes wide open.

Sandra looked around to realize that Eric was right. It was his room. She looked down to see that she was only wearing her pink underwear and said "Bloody hell."

"I guess you got too sleepy to go back to home." said Eric.

"Please don't tell my mum." begged Sandra.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe, love." Eric assured.

Sandra hugged and kissed Eric, picked up and wore her clothes before going to her room.

Later that morning, Tinker sat down at the table where everybody else was having breakfast. He poured himself a cup of tea and drank it.

"So Eric, where were you yesterday?" asked Lovejoy as Sandra looked worried.

"Yeah, you weren't in here all day." Lady Jane added.

"Well, I slept on the couch yesterday," Eric lied. "Thought I watch a little TV but I fell asleep on the couch instead."

"Alright." Tinker said slowly.

After breakfast, Lady Jane went to her room and got changed into her bathing suit while the others were at the pool. She finished wearing it when the videophone rang and she answered it.

"What is it, DSI Hunt?" Lady Jane asked.

"If DI Pullman's with you, tell her I've just got a report from Strangeday Hall in Manchester that sod Ricky Hanson escaped 2 months ago," said Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt. "Be careful and guard Sandra."

Lady Jane arrived at the pool and went inside with Lovejoy while Eric and Sandra were sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Pardonez moi, Eric," said Sandra blushing. "I don't know how to ask you but..."

"But what?" asked Eric.

"I had a dream that we had slept together yesterday," said Sandra. "And I just want to confirm with you did we really do it?"

"You mean you had a dream about that?" Eric said but paused for a second and answered "Don't be stupid, Sandra. I'd never do something like that. I haven't seen you for years, you know."

"Thanks, Eric," said Sandra. "I feel much better and relief that we didn't really sleep together."

"Hey," Lovejoy shouted splashing water at both Eric and Sandra. "Are you 2 just gonna watch or swim with us?"

"We're coming in, Lovejoy." Eric answered back as he and Sandra both jumped into the pool.


	6. Taxi

That afternoon at Ed's Easy Diner, Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker and Eric sat at a booth as their waitress, a Fulham girl named Claire, came to their table and delivered their drinks

"A coffee for the old bloke, a tea for the couple and a coke for the cute bloke." Claire said as she served the drinks.

"So.." Eric paused and read Claire's name tag. "Claire, how do you feel about DCI Pullman?"

"Oh, sorry to say this, love," said Claire. "But I think she's a bitch."

"Oh God." Lady Jane groaned.

"Oi, wait a minute," Claire realized. "How did you know my name?"

"Lets just say I red your name tag." Eric answered as Claire left.

A phone rang so Tinker rang to answer it and said "Hello?"

"Hello, I need you people right now!" cried the mystery voice on the phone.

"Oh, damn prank callers!" Tinker growled hanging up the videophone and walked back to the booth.

"Who was that, Tink?" asked Eric.

"Some idiot asking for help." Tinker replied.

"Tink, that's Sandra," said Lovejoy. "She needs us when she calls."

"Bloody hell, Tinker," Lady Jane added. "We're sure you're pretty sorry right now."

They ran off to the loaned car but it wasn't there so Eric ran to the middle of the street, pulled out his fake Metropolitan police badge and said "Freeze, Police officer. I'm gonna need your car!"

A red Mercedes swerved to the right and hit a parked car, another car hit behind it, a few cars then hit the other 2 causing a pile up and a taxi and a cadillac hit one of the cars behind and flew into the pile up.

"Okay, that went well." Lady Jane commented as the boys were shocked.

"I've got a better idea." Tinker suggested.

Lady Jane and the boys went to another street and Tinker flagged a taxi and a London taxi cab stopped in front of them.

"Metropolitan police. To Scotland Yard on the double." Eric requested as the gang got into the taxi.

"You jumped in the right cab there, officer." said the male Cockney taxi driver and he pushed some buttons beside him. The car jerked and mechanical sounds sounded.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Tinker.

"We're like in a hurry... What's that noise?" asked Lovejoy as the driver changed his steering wheel. The taxi changed to a cadillac.

"Buckle up for safety, officers." said the taxi driver as he put his feet on the gas pedal. The car moved and the gang yelled.

"Should I drive any faster?" asked the Cockney taxi driver.

"If you drive any faster, we're going to travel through time." Lady Jane shouted at the Cockney taxi driver.

"This reminds me of the time Eric rode his bike so fast, it crashed into Charlie's car." Lovejoy said.

After a few minutes of driving, the taxi stopped and the Cockney taxi driver said "Here we are, Scotland Yard. That'll be £3.50."

"Here, keep the change" Tinker said as he handed the Cockney taxi driver a £5 note.


	7. Gone in 60 Seconds

Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker and Eric ran into Sandra's office only to find that the place was messed up and no one was in the building.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Lady Jane.

"Looks like the kooky kidnappers crashed thought the door." Lovejoy guessed.

"Lovejoy, look over there!" Eric pointed out as headlights of a large black van flashed at them. The driver started the engine and the van headed towards them but Jane and the boys jumped away and the van escaped into the streets.

"They're certainly in a hurry." Tinker stated.

"C'mon, we gotta chase them." Eric said.

They got in Sandra's Bentley and drove behind the black van while chasing them.

"We're going to lose them." Lady Jane pointed out.

"Can't this damn Bentley go any faster?" asked Tinker.

The word FASTER appeared on the monitor and the Bentley went as fast as it could. Meanwhile, at a intersection nearby, 2 police officers were eating donuts in their car until the saw the black van and DCI Pullman's car.

"Whoa, isn't that DCI Pullman's car?" asked the police officer in the passenger seat.

"Bloody right you are," answered the police officer in the driver seat and started the car. "That van's going at 120 miles per hour."

Back in Sandra's Bentley, Lady Jane and the boys almost lost sight of the van as Eric said "We're losing them!"

"And the cops are right behind us." Lovejoy warned.

"Something stinks and I don't mean Eric's attitude." said Lady Jane holding her breath.

"OH NO," Tinker shouted. "TRUCK!!"

The car upwards and avoided the back of the blue manure truck almost hitting a taxi. However, the police officers weren't so lucky.

"Control, This is unit 5253. We're in pursuit of a 1985 Bentley," reported the police officer in the driver seat. "We need more backup, over."

"Um.. Harry..HARRY!" his partner called.

"What now, Charlie?" Harry answered.

"Look!!" Charlie pointed out.

Harry looked up and saw the back of the manure truck.

"BUGGER!!" the officers yelled together.

Harry swerved to the right but the car hit the truck and covered the car with manure. Several police cars followed and people from the streets ran over to see what happened.

Harry got out of the car. His clothes were covered with manure. He spat out some out of his mouth and cursed "Manure! I hate manure!"

5 police jets were chasing them. Since the traffic was heavy on the streets, Tinker jetted towards a freeway.

"This lane's sure empty." Lovejoy stated.

"That's because this is the emergency lane." Lady Jane answered as Lovejoy stopped the Bentley. The cops were still far behind.

"What?" asked Eric.

"Look there." Lady Jane pointed out.

Lady Jane was right. In front of them was an accident and a few ambulances. One of them moved aside to reveal a empty car carrier. Lovejoy shifted the gear in reverse.

"Lovejoy, what the hell are you doing?" asked Tinker as the Bentley reversed.

"I saw this on Starsky and Hutch," Lovejoy explained. "They jumped off a ramp."

Meanwhile, the police caught up to them behind the Bentley's tail. They got out of their cars and point their guns at the Bentley. One of them said with a loudspeaker "Get out of the car with your hands up!"

"We are good to go." said Tinker as Lovejoy put the Bentley in gear 1 and took off.

"Bloody hell!" cursed one the the officers.

"Lovejoy..NO," Lady Jane shouted. "We'll be dead in 60 seconds if you don't stop..NOW."

It was too late. They were already on the ramp. Lady Jane and the boys all closed their eyes as the car went airborne. The left rear wheel touched an ambulance and they hit the asphalt with a loud thud and it over steered a bit. However, the front end had no damage.

"Are we in heaven?" asked Eric asked with his eyes closed.

"Don't ever do that again." Tinker told Lovejoy.

"Hang on, Tink," snapped Lovejoy. "You're the one who wanted to do that."

"Oh really?" Tinker remembered.

"So how are we gonna get that van?" Eric asked.

"Simple," Tinker explained. "Using Sandra's phone number, we can trace the tracking device in her bag which will lead us to her."

"He's heading towards Trafalgar Square." said Lady Jane as she spotted the van.

"What are we waiting for?" Eric asked. "This car better move it."

The Bentley suddenly dashed to Trafalgar Square as fast as it could.


	8. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

Lady Jane and the boys rushed into the biggest warehouse in London dressed like something out of James Bond movie.

"So how are we gonna find Sandra?" Lovejoy asked. "This is a big building."

Lady Jane took out her phone, dialed Sandra's number and said "They're in the main office."

They all ran to the main office only to find there was no one around.

"Are you sure you're right, Lady Jane?" asked Eric.

"I don't know but there's no one here." Lady Jane concluded.

"But that tracking device said it's..." Tinker started until he saw something moving under a blanket. "M God, that's got to be Sandra."

Eric and Lady Jane ran towards a chair near the desk, pulled the blanket off and saw that it was Sandra.

"Are you okay, Sandie?" asked Eric as he and Lady Jane untied Sandra.

Lady Jane removed the tape from Sandra's mouth as Sandra herself said "It's a trap!"

"How right you are." said a husky Cockney voice from behind them. Sandra, Lady Jane and the boys looked behind to see a tall man with brown hair and blue grey eyes like Eric's but was dressed in black.

"I knew it and I've heard of you," Eric growled. "You did this and you're Ricky Hanson."

"Yep, it's me," Ricky told Eric. "Judgin by you, you're Eric Bargepole?"

"Excusez moi, Eric's surname is Catchpole." said Lady Jane.

"Same thing." Ricky answered.

"You moron.. Hey, Tink, aren't you gonna say something?" asked Lovejoy.

Instead, Tinker's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open. He was in complete shock.

"As you can see, Eric's dad's shocked," Ricky said. "He heard of Sandra and Eric when he fancied Sandra's mum. I saw that going out, kissing and even sleeping together."

"What???" Lovejoy, Lady Jane and Tinker asked altogether.

"Well... I..I" Eric stammered.

"After all that, I think we're enemies for life, mate." Ricky told Eric.

"You got that right, mate," Eric snarled at Ricky. "I won't accept you spying on me no matter what!"

"Very well." said Ricky closing his eyes. He snapped his fingers and 5 men dressed in black came out and grabbed Lady Jane and the boys. One of them was already holding Grace.

Later, Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric and Sandra were all tied up against the wall with titanium rings on their wrists and ankles while Ricky and his men made a few calls on the telephone. After doing so, Ricky went towards the gang and said "It's no use, folks. The things that are holding you are made of titanium and plus, I've got your gadgets with me."

"So what are you up to this time?" Grace asked.

"After the incident with your slapper of a daughter, I went to prison again and escaped," Ricky stated." "So I decided not to run into this new bloke of hers but I had a plan to take over the world. I've asked someone to plant bombs all over London."

"But why did you kidnap Sandra?" Eric asked.

"I needed the money to pay them off," said Ricky. "I decided to attack Sandra but she called you in to protect him so I decided to have my revenge. While you were out, I kidnapped Sandra and her mum and asked DSI Hunt to transfer money into my account so that I can pay off the expenses. Then, I'll threatened the Prime Minister into letting me taking over the world by blowing London up."

"You're mad." Lady Jane commented.

"You'll never get away with this." Lovejoy shouted.

"Oh, but I already have, weirdo." Ricky growled back at Lovejoy.

"Eric, I've got one bit of advice for you," Tinker said. "Never EVER work for him."

"Sir," a voice called from the other room. "I've got the prime minister's number."

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen while I talk to the prime minister." Ricky said and left the room.


	9. To Number 10, Downing Street

The phone at Number 10, Downing Street rang so the prime minister John Major answered it and said "Hello?"

"Hello, Prime Minister," said Ricky. "My name's Richard James Hanson and I want you to step down as Prime Minister."

"What is this, some kind of joke?" laughed PM Major.

"No, Sir," said Ricky. "You see, I've planted bombs on selected cities and I plan on blowing them up if you don't let me take over as prime minister."

"What if I said no?" PM Major asked.

"Well then, King's Cross'll be blown up," Ricky answered.

"No, I won't let you take over." PM Major said.

"Alright, I'll call you again. If the answer's no, Stratford's next." said Ricky as he hung up the phone.

For 3 times, Ricky called the prime minister but the prime minister rejected him and 3 of the selected parts of London almost got blown up.

"So what are the parts of London you targeted?" asked Lady Jane.

Ricky took out a piece of paper and said "Let us see, King's Cross, Stratford, Hampstead, Kingsbury, Hammersmith, Lewish..."

"Wait a minute," said Tinker. "That's the parts of London on the list that I found in my room!"

"Is he crazy?" asked Grace.

"What are you worried about, Tink?" Lovejoy asked. "At least it's not East Anglia."

"Hey, Alan, East Anglia might be next." Eric explained.

Ricky looked at his watch and said "Oh dear, time for me to have a little chat with Mr Major."

He went in the room for the 4th time leaving Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric and Sandra behind.

"Some bodyguard you are." Sandra told Eric.

"Well, one thing's for sure, he forgot one little thing." said Eric.

"What?????" Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace and Sandra said altogether.

"Sandra's phone." Eric answered as he told Sandra to slam his butt against the wall which she did. Her phone dropped to the ground and opened up contacting Mike.

In East Anglia, Mike was at his desk and his phone rang a few times so he decided to answer it.

"What does that weirdo Gimbert want now?" Mike scowled and answered his phone. "Hello!"

"Mike, it's me, Eric." said Eric on the other end of the line.

"Eric? What happened?" asked Mike.

"Look, we need your help, some crazy guy's holding us hostage," said Eric. "We're in a warehouse in Trafalgar Square."

"Right, I'm on my way." said Mike as he hung up.

Back at the warehouse in London, Ricky came back in and spotted Sandra's phone on the floor.

"It looks like you're trying to call for backup," said Ricky picking th phone up. "It'll never work."

"Sir," one of the men called. "It's time to call him."

Everyone stayed quiet as Ricky entered the room. A few seconds later, he came out with an evil smile.

"You lot are lucky, he was letting me become prime minister." Ricky explained.

Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric and Sandra were relieved but at the same time angry at Ricky for what he was about to do.

"Well, boys and girls, it looks like I'm off to Number 10, Downing Street," said Ricky. "Come, men, let's leave and here's a little something for all of you girls."

At this moment in time, one of the Hood's men took out a bomb from his duffle bag as Ricky himself said "It's a pleasure seeing you."

"Wow, where's Mike?" Lovejoy wondered.

"Right here." a voice said as Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric and Sandra all looked to the left to see Mike dressed in the outfit Eric wore in Lovejoy season 1 as he climbed in the building through a window. "Sorry I'm late, there was traffic."

"Great to see you, Mike." said Lady Jane.

After freeing Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric and Sandra, Mike turned their attention to the bomb. It had 30 seconds of time left and Sandra yelled "We've got to defuse it before it blows up the building."

Eric put his chin on his fist and said "I've got something that can defuse it!"

A few seconds later, Eric grabbed a pocket knife from his left jacket pocket and cut a wire so the bomb stopped and they all left the warehouse.


	10. Hollow Man

Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric, Sandra and Mike all got out of Sandra's Bentley which was parked outside Number 10, Downing Street and Lovejoy said "Hold on to your butts, folks, we're going in."

In the prime minister's door, Ricky was about to sit down on the table when the door exploded and Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric and Sandra entered.

"You lot again?" Ricky said.

"What makes you can keep us hostage, mate?" Eric growled.

"Men, get them!" Ricky shouted.

Out of nowhere, the secret service surrounded Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric, Sandra and Mike. They kicked and punched them while Ricky left a bomb on the table and ran to the lift.

"He's getting away." Sandra spotted.

"That'll teach you to mess up my hair." Lady Jane scowled and kicked the agent.

Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Tinker, Grace, Eric and Sandra all ran towards the lift and manually opened the door. Using the jet pack backpacks, they caught up with the elevator. Eric used his pen knife to make a hole on the floor.

"You idiots," Ricky cursed. "You've jammed the damn thing."

"Am I an idiot?" asked Mike said. "Do I look like an idiot?"

The ground floor exploded and fire entered the lift area.

"If we fall, we're going to burn to a crisp." said Tinker as he looked down at the hole.

Sandra climbed onto Mike's left shoulder and Eric's right shoulder to open the roof hatch of the lift. Everyone climbed up and Eric opened another lift door in front of them.

"Tink, come on." Lovejoy shouted to Tinker who was still in the lift.

"Not so fast, old man." Ricky yelled stopping Tinker.

"Pardonez moi?" Tinker asked as he turned to face Ricky.

"One more step and you're dead." Ricky said with an evil smile on his face.

Tinker looked down, saw that Ricky had his left foot on a leaver which released the cable holding the lift and said "You're not going to do that."

"Oh yes I am. I'll step on it and we'll die," said Ricky. "How naughty."

Tinker stood face to face with Ricky with his right hand on the lift cable and slapped Ricky square in the face. Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Mike, Grace, Eric and Sandra all looked surprised.

"Wow." said Lovejoy smiling at what his old friend and barker did to Ricky.

"Brill." Lady Jane commented.

"Pardonez moi, what the hell did you just do?" Grace asked.

"I had to slap him," Tinker said as he stepped on the leaver and the lift fell. He hung on to the cable with his right hand and legs. He grabbed Ricky with his left hand just in time as the lift disappeared into the fire as he turned his attention to Ricky. "You're lucky I'm a nice person." said Tinker with a smile. 

Ricky, who was a little surprises, returned with a small smile. Tinker then swung out of the lift area and into the hallway. PM Major, Lovejoy, Lady Jane, Mike, Grace, Eric, Sandra and some officers from the Met came out from the stairs and arrest Ricky.

"Good going, Tink." Eric congratulated.

"Thank you, everybody." Tinker answered.

"What about the Prime Minister?" Sandra asked.

"He's in an ambulance outside safe and sound," said DSI Hunt. "Anyway, the Commissioner's invited all of you to a dinner tonight at Ed's Easy Diner in Soho so I suggest you all get cleaned and dressed for tonight."


	11. Going Back

At Ed's Easy Diner in Soho, Sandra, Grace, Lady jane, Eric, Tinker, Lovejoy, Mike and DSI Hunt were present. Everyone was eating and Scott noticed a redheaded girl putting a penny into the jukebox and selected a song to which Grace and Tinker started dancing mainly to embarrass the ever living hell out of Sandra and Eric.

I work in the store on the edge of town,  
The daily shoppers going up and down,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll

Buzzin' all day, buzzin' all night,  
Floors to the left and floors to the right,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll

Goin' up, madam, going down, sir,  
Goin' up, sonny or your little girl,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll

First floor ties, second floor socks,  
Third floor dresses, how my head, it rocks,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll

Buzzin' all day, buzzin' all night,  
Floors to the left and floors to the right,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll

You can keep "see you later, alligator",  
I got my elevator,  
Elevator rock, elevator roll

After the dinner and while Grace and Sandra spoke to Lady Jane, Lovejoy and Tinker, Eric turned to Mike and spotted Claire the Fulham waitress.

"Hey, Claire, great to see you again." said Eric as hugged Claire tightly.

"Great to you again too, mate." Claire answered.

"Once again, I'd like to thank you and your team, Lovejoy but I'm afraid I have to ask you to return my membership cards." DSI Hunt requested.

"Alright, Detective Superintendent, the boys gave me theirs," said Lovejoy as he gave Sandra his, Lady Jane's, Tinker's and Eric's cards. "Well, we better get back to Lowestoft."

The next day, Lady Jane and the boys froze as they stared at the glass window with their jaws dropped.

"Is it me or are those the things we just bought in London?" asked Tinker.

"It looks like it only cheaper." Lady Jane replied.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to buy from here now." Lovejoy sighed.

"So, Eric. How does it feel to finally have a photo of that Sandra girl in your room?" Lady Jane asked.

"Well. I guess it's okay since I hope I might see her again soon." Eric answered shyly.

Later, Eric entered his room and puts his clothes from London on his bed. Suddenly, his phone rang so he answered it as it was a call from his cousin Cyril's son Clyde.

"Hey, Eric," said Clyde on the other end of the line. "How was your team vacation to London?"

"It was cool and I met this my ex Sandra." Eric answered with a smile as he hung up the phone and left the house to go to meet the guys at the Castle Mall.


End file.
